Mario Tennis: Rivals on Court
Mario Tennis Wii U is a planned game for the Wii U. The release date is unknown. Previews show that with the mini screen you can look around like a 3DS and target to hit the ball. Hammers R Us Inc. also have mentioned a new mode with 8 players. Modes There are a few modes that are going to be on the game Tornament Mode Singles/Doubles Choose you character(s) and play to get the trophey Miningame Mode choose from a variety of miningames involved on the tennis courts Singles Match Choose a character, an opponent and a court and head of on a heated match Doubles Match Choose two characters, two opponents and a course and head of on a heated match Wi-Fi Match Choose a character and head of on a match with a player around the same skill level as you Closet Dress up your Mii with bought clothes from the 'Mii's Beautiful Botique' Mii's Beautiful Botique Buy new clothes for your Mii! Story Mode Singles/Doubles An anctual story mode in singles, but doubles has 8 cups Toadsworth's Tennis Shop In here you can buy signature tennis balls for characters, courses and characters (if you choose doubles as your first story mode only) 8 Player Tennis Like doubles but with 4 on each side! 16 Player Tennis Return Survival In this you hit the tennis ball in a circle with 16 characters on podiums if they miss their podium knocks them into the water. The aim is to survive until there is only one left standing Characters There are going to be alot of characters from the series Returning Characters *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Peach' *'Daisy' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Toad' *'Baby Mario' *'Koopa Troopa' *'Shy Guy' *'Koopa Paratroopa' *'Fly Guy' *'Petey Piranha' *'Wiggler' *'Boo' *'Bowser' *'Bowser Jr.' *'DK' *'Diddy Kong' *'Wario' *'Waluigi' *'Mii' New Characters *'Toadette' *'Baby Luigi' *'Funky Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Kamek' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Monty Mole' *'Dry Bones' *'King Boo' *'Rosalina' *'Lubba' *'Geno' *'Mallow' *'Noki' *'II Piantissimo ' *'Pianta' *'Blooper' *'Pauline' *'E Gadd' *'Boom Boom' *'Pom Pom' Partners and Names It is possible to choose different partners (e.g Mario and Daisy) but they won't have a team name Mario Brothers= Mario and Luigi Damsels in Distress = Peach and Daisy Eggy Tricksters=Yoshi and Birdo Partners in Crime= Wario and Waluigi Banana Bunch= DK and Funky Kong Double Trouble='Boo and Dry Bones' The Shy Ones='Shy Guy and Fly Guy' Liquiricye Shellsorts= Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa Palm Tree Party Poopers= Pianta and II Piantissimo ''' Shroom Siblings= '''Toad and Toadette Hammer Magicians= Hammer Bro. and Kamek Baby Bros.= Baby Mario and Baby Luigi Baby Fashonistas= Baby Peach and Baby Daisy A Gardeners Nightmare= King Boo and Petey Piranha Old Timers= Pauline and E Gadd Koopa Rulers= Bowser and Bowser Jr. Inky Sunshines= Blooper and Noki Forester Buddies!= Wiggler and Monty Mole Brutal Brigade= Boom Boom and Pom Pom Star shaped Marshmellows= Geno and Mallow Superstars= Rosalina and Lubba Mischevious Monkeys= Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong Toadsworth's Tennis Shop Toadsworth's Tennis Shop is different from botique. It sells Mario items, like character's signature tennis ball, courses and characters are also avaliable if you pick Doubles as your first story mode. Stats Story Mode Doubles Mode Mushroom Cup 1st Round-Win 2nd Round- Win 3rd Round- Win Trophey Champion Appears- Toad and Toadette Whoever you defeat in the 1st,2nd and 3rd round you unlock to buy in Toadsworth's Tennis Shop Cloud Cup 1st Round-Win 2nd Round- Win 3rd Round- Win Trophey Champion Appears- Shy Guy and Fly Guy Whoever you defeat in the 1st,2nd and 3rd round you unlock to buy in Toadsworth's Tennis Shop Shell Cup 1st Round-Win 2nd Round- Win 3rd Round- Win Trophey Champion Appears- Koopa and Koopa Paratroopa Whoever you defeat in the 1st,2nd and 3rd round you unlock to buy in Toadsworth's Tennis Shop Tanooki Leaf Cup 1st Round-Win 2nd Round- Win 3rd Round- Win Trophey Champion Appears- Monty Mole and Wiggler Whoever you defeat in the 1st,2nd and 3rd round you unlock to buy in Toadsworth's Tennis Shop Pipe Cup 1st Round-Win 2nd Round- Win 3rd Round- Win Trophey Champion Appears- Boom Boom and Pom Pom Whoever you defeat in the 1st,2nd and 3rd round you unlock to buy in Toadsworth's Tennis Shop Star Cup 1st Round-Win 2nd Round- Win 3rd Round- Win Trophey Champion Appears- Kamek and Hammer Bro Whoever you defeat in the 1st,2nd and 3rd round you unlock to buy in Toadsworth's Tennis Shop Rainbow Cup Go against all champions and unlock them then the final round is against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Singles Mode Part 1: A Fright for Mario In this part Mario is looking for Luigi, he asks Peach and she has no idea, but he gets a message from Boo If you want your brother you must defeat me this is from King Boo. Mario goes to King Boo and King Boo challenges him to a duel, Mario accepts. When you defeat King Boo you unlock Luigi. At the end of the cutscene Luigi tells you he was kidnapped by King Boo. Boss Objective: Defeat King Boo! Part 2: Daisy's discovery In this part Mario and Luigi tell Peach about Luigi being kidnapped by King Boo, Peach is shocked and mentions she hasn't seen Daisy around for a while, they think she has also been kidnapped so they go to search, they find a message a waiting for them spat out by the piranha plant mailbox and Peach reads what it says '' You must defeat me in order to get your friend Daisy back, Petey'' they meet Petey and Peach goes up against him. When you win Daisy come to you and you have unlocked her. At the end of the cutscene Daisy tells Mario, Luigi and Peach about what is going on, she says shes seen Bowser ordering his minions and other like King Bob Omb to capture some of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser saw her and got Petey to capture her. Boss Objective: Hit the tennis ball into Petey's mouth three times! Part 3: Wario's Wondering In this part the first part shows that Wario is wondering where on earth Waluigi is, but suddenly he hears a loud thud, and goes to the scene. There is King Bob Omb with Waluigi trapped by Bob-Ombs. Wario challenges him. After defeated you unlock Waluigi. Waluigi tells Wario he was kidnapped and wants to know what is going on. Mario and the gang see them and call them... Boss Objective: Time Bob-Omb with King Bob-Omb make the Bob-Omb explode on King Bob-Omb three times before he does! Part 4: Teaming Up In this part we carry on from where we left from Mario and his gang meeting Wario and Waluigi, they ask Wario and Waluigi if they know anything other than Waluigi being kidnapped, they say no. Daisy tells them her and Luigi were kidnapped and what she saw about Bowser. But Wario challenge you because him and Waluigi think that you might be involved. You use Luigi for this. When defeated they believe you just to be asked for help by Yoshi... Boss Objective: Defeat Wario Part 5: An Eggy Situation Yoshi aks for help because Kamek has grabbed hold of Birdo. They tell Yoshi to beat them to save Birdo from being captive. When Kamek is defeated he will drop Birdo and she will be unlocked. Birdo is dizzy and doesn't remember much. The eight of the confused and scared Mushroom Kingdom citizens think they know where to go next.. Boss Objective: Dodge Kamek spells and hit him ten times with a tennis ball to knock him down! Part 6: 2 Shroomates and a Tweester As the gang move along to the next place they hear two screeches for help. Peach says it's Toad and Toadette. They get there to see a giant Tweester with Toad and Toadette spinning in, the gang think this is more of Bowser's tricks. After you beat the boss you unlock both Toad and Toadette. They say the Tweester appeared from nowhere. Daisy and Peach tell them all the happenings. Toad and Toadette say they want to come with the gang. They then go with the gang and hear a recongizable voice... Boss Objective: Use Waluigi's Waluiwhirlpool move 10 times to send the Tweester flying! Part 7: A Kong for help! Category:Tennis Games Category:Mario Games Category:2012 Category:Family Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Category:Action Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Birdo Games Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Bowser Category:Tennis